I Wanna Have Your Babys
by Xxhsm-fan-4-lifexX
Summary: It's Been Months Since Zac and Vanessa Last Saw Each Other Because,Zac Has Been Away Filming A Movie Called Hairspray,And Vanessa Has Been Recording Songs For Her New Album.They Have Been Missing Each Other Ever So Much Three Month's Is A Very Long Time T
1. Hello Baby

I Wanna Have Your Baby's?

It's Been Months Since Zac and Vanessa Last Saw Each Other Because,Zac Has Been Away Filming A Movie Called Hairspray,And Vanessa Has Been Recording Songs For Her New Album.They Have Been Missing Each Other Ever So Much Three Month's Is A Very Long Time The Phone Bill's Are High But It's Worth It Because They Love Each Other.

Zac Was On His Flight Comeing Back From Australia Returning Home To L.A The Only Thing's On His Mide Where Vanessa,Sleep,His Family,And More Vanessa.He Could'nt Wait To Get Home To See Her,He Could Just Feel Her In His Arm's Them Moving Together While They Made Sweet Love.

He Could'nt Wait To Have Her Close Two Him.

**Back On Dry Land In L.A**

The Plane Had Landed In Lax Airport,Zac Collected His Half a Dozen Suitcase's And Came Face To Face With His Good Old Friends The Paparazzi,Hardly He Thought More Like Worst. **Zac Over Here**,**Hey Zac,Zac My Man Over Here **They Shouted Trying To Get Him To Look Their Way,Flash After Flash The Camera's Went Makeing Zac Dizzy Also Light Head'ed With All The Questions That Where Being Sent His Way!! 

**Zac How Was Australia? **

**I Bet Your Glad To Be Home,Zac? **

**How's Your Relationship With Vanessa Anne Hudgens? **

**Is It True Your Geting Married...Are You In Love With Nicky Bloskey From Hairspray? **

**Zac,Zac,Zac Over Here **He Just kept Walking Far In To The Distance,Makeing His Way Out To His Limo,Closeing The Door,Driveing Far As Possible From The Anoyin Papz.

**At Home (Zac's Apartment)**

Dumps His Thing's Down And Picks Up The House Phone. Zac (_Italic_)...Vanessa (_Italic_-Underline)

_Hello_

_Hey Baby __Hey,Your Back_ _Hey Yourself Sexy..Yeah I'm Bk Miss Me..So How's You Baby? __(Giggles)Yeah...I'm Good Za..cc.y..poo You? __ That's Good (Chuckles) Same Just A Little Jet Leged From The Trip Back You Know But I'm Good. __Aww Poor Baby Anything I Can Do To Help(seducive Voice) __ Hmm...Mabye You Can...I Love You_ _(Giggles)Mabye later we Can You Know Have a Little Fun...But Only If Your Up For It...But Only If Your Good. (Smirks At The Other End Of The Phone)__ That Could Be Arreged..but...I'm A Little Tired You Know? __Zaccy??__ Yes? __When Have You Ever Gave Up The Chance To Make Love To Me?__ That Time You Where I'll __Yes Apart From Being I'll?__ When You have Your Periods...(Laughing On The Inside) __ZAC!!__ Hmm... __See...Never...Never...Ever..Tehe__ (chuckles)Yes Nes..I'm Kinda Tired And I Also have Planes Tonight __Plan's?__ Oh Did'nt I Tell You That I Made Plan's Tonight To Meet A Special Someone? __Know...Who?_ _This really Beautiful Women. __Women...What..Why (Hurt/sadness In Her Voice)_ _Yeah I Made Plan's Before I Left To Go On A Date To Fargos I Sure Hope She Remebers __Oh (Trying To Keep Her Tears From Falling And Trying To Hide That Her Voice Is Beging To Crack)I'm Happy For You Zac (Starts Crying She Just Let's Them Fall Freeley)Zac I Er...Need To Go._

**(Zac P.O.V)** Oh Shit I Did'nt Think That Would Happen..Or...Back Fire On Me Like That..Fuck..Now She Think's I'm Cheating On Her..God Zac Your Stupid..Good Going..I Should Have Just Asked If She Had Remembered (Sp?) Stupid,Stupid,Stupid I Even Made Her Cry,I Feel Really Bad..Grrrr...I Made My Baby Cry. **(End P.O.V)**

_Uh...Huh? Where Are You Going?...Are You Crying Baby?? __I'm Happy For You,You Have Someone...I Mean Good For You And My Mom Need's Me Siffles And No I'm Not!__ Wat? __Bye Zac,Have A Nice Life!!__ Nes..What Are You On About..Nice Life..what? _ _Beep...Beep...The Person Your Are Trying To Reach As Put The Retrever Down._

Zac Sat Down On The Floor In A Slump,Thinking Of What Just Happend Momments Before He Had'nt Ment For It To Turn out Like This He Thought It Was Ment To Make Her Laugh Not Make Himself Lose Her Forever,I'm Going To Lose Her Zac Said Above A Wisper To No-one In Particular.

He Picked Up His Phone Once Again And Dialled Vanessa's House...No Answer,He Then Tried Her Mobile Still No Answer. So He Sent Her A Text.

**My Baby V, I Don't Have Anyone Else Only You And You Only,I Love You And Only You,You Complete Me Your My Other Half,My Soul Mate,My Best Friend And My Wife One Day From Now I Want You And I To Bring Something Special In To This World.I'm Sorry I Made You Cry Baby I Really Am,I Understand If You Never Want To SPeak To Me Again,But You HAve To Let Me Explain.**

**Can I Come Over? I Love You xxxx Zac x**

Vanessa Recived The Text And Started Tae Cry At Zac's Words Then She Replyd After Thinking Things Through.

**Yeah,You Can!! **

**V x**

Zac Recived The Message And Ran To His Su,Started The Engine And Made His Way To Vanessa's House.

On Arriving At Vanessa's He Capped The Door..15mins Later After Waiting Nervosly Vanessa Answered.

_Hi..Before You Say Anything Let Me Explain? _

Vanessa Just Noded.

_Remember Before I Went To Canada I Said We Would Go On A Date? _

She Noded Again.

_That's What I Was Saying Baby,I Was Trying To See If You Rememberd...Trying To Make A Joke Out Of It As Well. _

_But Why? _

_I Don't Know..I Was Being Stupid I Did'nt Think. _

Laughs _Yup,You Got That Right. _

_Nes I Dont Want My Stupidnes To Ruin What We Have, In The Text I Said I Wanted To Marry You,Have Kids With You, I Want That And More There's No-One I'd Rather Be With Than You But Whatever Happens And You Decided I Will Love You Now And Forever._

Vanessa Starts To Cry Which Dose'nt Go Un-Noticed By Zac So He Pulls Her Close To Him And Hugs Her Like There's No Tomorrow.

_I'm Sorry_

_You Have Nothing To Be Sorry About Wipes Her Tears Away From Her Tear Stained Face _

_I'm Sorry Tears Start To Fall Again _

_Hey,Hey..Don't Cry..Or Your Gonna Make Efron Cry Two. _

Smiles _I Love You. _

Wipes The Rest Of Her Unwanted Tears Away And Kisses Her On The Forhead _I Love You Two _BeautifullWispers_Always. _

_Lets Forget This Ever Happend..Agreed!! _

_Agreed _

Zac Plays With Vanessa's Hair Twisting It Around His Middle Finger.

**Zac's (P.O.V)**

Oh Shit I Cursed.

**End (P.O.V) **

_Shit _

_What!!_

_The Time_

_Time? _

_Crap..I Have Dinner Planned For Two That I Booked 3 Months Ago Any Chance You Would Join A Folish Sorry Git? _

_Oh..Are You Sure..I Thought You Had Plans..With Someone Else?_

_Nes..._

_Messing Zaccy Of Course I'd Join You Baby...But I Did Have Some Plan's_Rubs Her Hand Up And Down His Chest _But I Guess They Can Wait!! _

_Hmm..I Like Your Plans Better_He Winks._.How About We Skip Dinner And Have A Little Desert Instead_He Pulls Her Closer And Gently Places His Hands On Her Bumb And Squeezes Ever So Gently Also Sliding His Hands Up Her Skirt Creasing Her Inner Thigh Makeing Her Sighlintly Mone

_Mmm...Fuck..Za..c..c..arrr...y _

_You Like That Baby Girl?_

_Yrh..Bu..t Wh..at A..bout The Aaaah Restrunt Oh... Wh..a..t A..bout Your Money Awww..Mmm _

_It's Just Money Beautifull _

_Is'nt It Alot To Book It Ooooh...Baby In..Ad..vanced _

_Yeah..But Your Worth It!! _

_Aww Zac Your So Ooooh..God Sweet Really!!_

Smiles _Every Penny!_


	2. I'm Sorry

Vanessa Gives Zac a Sweet Kiss And Pulls Back And They Look At Each Other As There Eyes Lock,Zac Leans Forword And Captures Vanessa In An Earth Shattering Kiss He Slides His Hands Gingerly Down Her Slim Body,Creasing Every CurveSending Shivers Down Her Spine.Vanessa flings Her Arms Around Zac's Neck And Moans In To The Kiss.

Zac Gently Push's Vanessa Back in-to The House And Pulls Her Top Over Head Breaking The Kiss For A Second,He Rubs His Hands Up And Down Her Chest Makeing Her Shiver In Pleasure,She Removes His Shirt And Runs Her Small Hands Over His Perfectly Toned Abs.

Zac Go's Back To Kissin Vanessa Ever So Passionatly On The Lips Leting Froty Moans Escape Both There Mouths,His Hands Start To Wonder Her Skirt,He Slides It Down Ans She Slides Out Of It.

Zac Takes A Few Moments To Observe Every Beautifull Curve On Her Delicious Body And Wispers In Her Ear " Your Beautifull Baby" She Blushes Like Mad,He Makes His Way To Her Neck Niping At Her Senstive Spot That He Knows Drives Her Wild.

_Mmm..Zac _

This Made Zac Tip Over The Edge,While He Continued Sucking On Her Neck,Vanessa Felt Something Rock Hard Crease Her Inner Thigh,Beging To Be Unleased From It Holding So She Did Him The Oners,And Grabbed Hold Of His Belt Buckle And Got Ride Of His Trousers Now There Was Nothing But There Underwear Stoping Them.

Vanessa's Hands Started To Wonder And Found Theselves In Zac's Boxer's Grasping Hold Of Zacs Member,Gently Stroking His Length,Teasing Him Makeing Him Beg For More.

Nes..Fuck...Baby...You..Know...How...To...Tip...A Guy...Over The...Edge...

Vanessa Attaches Herself To Zac's Lips And He Attaches Himself To Her Backside Pullind Her up Towords Him,She Wrap's Her Legs Swifly Around His Torso,And Zac Walks Them Up The Stairs To Vanessa's Room A Places Her On The Bed He Then Crawled On Top Of Her And Placed Butterfly Kisses Up Her Stomach His Hands On Her Hips Just Above Her Under-Wear She Kissed Her Clit Through Her Soaking Wet Under-Wear Makeing Her Squirm.

_Baby Your So Wet?_

Out Of Breath _Only For You Baby? _Zac Grins

Zac Moves Back Up To Her Face And Removes The Hair From Her Eyes And Kisses Her With All The Lust He Can Muster.He Leaves Butterfly Kisses On Her Chin And Neck And Makes His Way To Her Bra Strap Kissing Her Shoulder Blades And Slowly Removing Her Bra Throwing It Across The Room Then Gives Each Breast The Attention It Deservise.

He MAkes His Way Past Her Navel To Her Thongs A Pulls Them Down With His Teeth He Then Takes In Her Beautifully Cut Vagina And Slides To Fingers InSide. She Screams In Pleasure He Puts 1,2,3,4 And Then His Fist In Side Her Plungin In And Out.Vanessa's Hungry Moans Drive Him Crazy Needing Her Wanting Her. She Soon Cums In To His Hand Zac Likes Up The Jucies She Has Givein Him.

_Mmm..You Taste Goood.._

Vanessa Chuckles Breathlessly _Wow,Zaccy That's The Best Orgy I've Had In 3 months_

_Mhmm..Same Baby.._

He Crawls Back Up To Her And Grins.

_My Turn..._ She Says in A Seducive Little Voice,She LIkes Her Lips,Which Earns A Chuckle From Zac,She Slides His Boxer's Down And Grabs Hold Of His Member Giving Zac Head.

Slowly,Up,And Down His Swollen ShaftDriving HIm Crazy.

_Nes...Baby..I'm Gonna Cum!!_

_Well Come Zaccary!! _She Giggles

She Then Takes Him In Her Mouth And Swallow's His Delicious Seed

_mmm_ She Giggled _So Good,So Warm_ Giggles Again

Zac Flipped Vanessa Over So He Was On Top.


	3. I wanna Go On Top

_Zaccary I Wanna Go On Top_

_Oky Baby__ Kisses Her Slowly_

They Swap Places Zac On Bottom,Vanessa On Top

_Mmm...This Is Going To Be Sexual Efron? __Vanessa Giggled_

_Sexual?_

_Yeah,We're Gonna Make Sexual Love_

_Chuckles Your Crazy You Know_

_Yeah I Know But That's Why You Love Me __She Says With A Grin _

_Yeah That's Why And Also Because Your The LOve Of My Life._

_How Many Kids Do You Want Zac?_

_What MAde You Ask That Nes?_

_Answer The Question Zac?_

_4 You?_

_Same...I Want A Big Family With The Man I Love...Which Is You?_

_Smiles Me !!_

_What Made You Ask?_

_Earlier You Said You Wanted Me To Be The Mother Of Your Children??_

_Yeah..I Did ...Our KIds Will Look Beautifull Like There Mother?_

_And There Father __She Giggles_

_Yup_

_Smiles_

_Why Are You Smileing Like That Nes?_

_I'm Happy,I'm In Love,I'm Horny,And The Guy In Front Of Me Is Smokin Hot?_

_Hmm..Mabye I Can Help With That_

_Mabye_

Takes Hold Of Vanessa's Hips And Guides Her On To Him Ready?

No!

What's Wrong Baby?

Nothing..i..i..I Want To Ask You Something?

Oky...Shout?

Zac...Eh...Um

Nes Spit It Out Baby

I'm Scared

Of Haveing Sex Looks At Her Weird

No,No Tellin You This?

Don't Be...You Can Tell Me Anything He Smiles

I Ehm..Want...To...Have ...A

A What?

Baby? Looks Away


	4. Sweet Love

Shocked A Baby Lifts Her Head Up Hey Hey, Look At Me Baby.

Are You Mad Because I Asked Because You Know Haveing a Baby?

No no...I'm Glad You Told Me..

Why Do You Want Us To HAve A Baby Nes..?

I Dunno..I Just Want One With...You...For Some Reason

Zac Smiles At This

I Mean I Know We Ae Young And Everything But I Think And Feel Ready To Have a Baby Vanessa Grins I Don't No How To Describ Such A Feeling!!...But I Just Do...

Oky,What About Your...Career And Stuff??

Dunno..Take A Very Long Break..And Bring Up Our Baby...Zac Do You Want a Baby?

Yeah..Of Course I Want A Baby...But

But?? She Say's With a Scared Expresion On Her Face

But...Are You Sure Babe..I Mean I'd Jump To The Gun and Have Kids With You Anyday?

But It's a Really Big Responsibility For The Both Of Us?

I Know But It Just Feel's...Right Thinking Of The Right Word)

What About High School Musical 3 "Senior Year" No One Will ire You In Disney if Your Pregz Nes..? ( Oh Tryin To Change Her Mind Are We Zac (AN) )

That's A Really Lame Exuase For Not Hireing Someone!!

I Know Chuckles Weird

Vanessa Lay's Down On Zac's Well Toned Abs,And Zac Slid's His Arms Around Her As If Her Protective Body Gaurd.

I love You She Sighs

I Love You Two Nes Kisses Nes's Head...Are You Sure??  
Yes Lets Make a Family Together

Well Lets Do It Then Smiles

Lets!!

Your Takeing It Really Well i Thought It Would Be Alot Worse Than This!!

Chuckles Yeah i Know Because I Want kids With You Nes Always Have Since We Met.

Really!

Yup Wbu?

Don't Take This The Wrong Way But When I First Met You I Had Only Turned 16 And That Was The Last Thing On My Mind Baby But I Still Had The Hots For You.!

Did You now...Off Course You Did Nes!!..Who Can Resist Me! Wink Wink

Yup!!

Chuckles So When Do You Wanna Start Tryin For A little Baby Nes?

Ummm...Tonight??

Lets Get This Part Started!!

Zac Takes His Remaining Condom Off And Chuck's It Across The Room.

Now Are You Positive?

Positive!!

100 Because i Don't Want You To Do Something That Will Hurt You Emotionally And Physicaly Babe?

You Care To Much...195 Positive!!

Only For You Smug Grin On His Tan Lips

Giggles Yeah Zaccy I'm Positive...Now Make Love To Me Lover Boy...Make Me Pregnant!!

Oky...Love You!!

Love You Two!!

Zac And Vanessa Make Love All Night Long,Changing There Position Every so often To Experience Different Stuff...To MAke A Wonderfull Creation!!

End!!


End file.
